plane crash, heart crush
by 102199
Summary: bella goes on a plane to visit her mom and promises edward, that she would call when she got off the plane, what if she never does? cullens vamps swans and people on plane humans
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

**ok so this is my second story, i got the idea from the show grays anatomy. i love that show, new season starts tommorow with the continuation of the plane crash. enjoy**

Plane crash, crush my heart

Edwards's pov 

I was in the air port terminal with Bella. She was visiting her mom this summer while she was still human. "I will call you as soon as I get off the plane." She promised. "Flight 105 now boarding." Announced the loud speaker. I kissed her on the head and said, "Goodbye love." "I love you." she said. "As I love you." I watched as she disappeared into the tunnel.

I walked back to my car and drove home. Alice, jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all out hunting while Carlisle and Esme were having a romantic evening in town. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once. So I closed my eyes and fantasized about Bella as if I could dream.

Bella's pov 

As I walked onto the plane I thought of all of the things I would do with Renee and how much I already missed Edward. I sat down in my seat and started reading _Wuthering heights_ for about the millionth time. As the plane took off I looked out the window and at the beautiful sunset. I thought about the time me and Edward were flying home from Italy. I shivered at the memory. My eyes started to feel droopy and I started to fall asleep to the sound of the faltering engines…..

WAIT, WHAT!

**so i really hope you enjoyed, i did. please please please reveiw! **

next update:_ probably today, tommorow or friday, will see _

_please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

**enjoy. oh and a shout out to sugarandashley , tnx for you reviews and support.**

disclamer: i dont own twilight :(

**Edwards's pov **

When I opened my eyes I looked at the clock to see I had been fantasizing for about 3 hours and Bella should be calling me any minute. I went down stairs and watched TV while I waited for my Bella to call. I waited for about an hour and I started to get worried. I tried to call her but after 3 rings her voice mail picked up. Now I was extremely worried.

All of the sudden the phone rang, I ran to it to see if it was Bella but to my dismay, it was Charlie. I picked it up

**E = Edward **

**C= Charlie **

_Hello? - E _

_ Edward, its Charlie – C _

_Hi Charlie, may I ask why you called? – E _

_Yes actually I just got a call from Renee saying Bella's not there yet, have you heard from her? – C _

_Actually no, she said she would call when they landed but she did not so I called her but got nothing. – E _

_I am getting worried – C _

_Me too, let's wait to see what happens. – E _

_Ok, goodbye – C _

_Bye – E _

Bella, where are you?

**Bella's pov **

My entire body ached, and I felt like I was under a brick building. The smell of rust and salt assaulted my nose. I felt like my body was in a million pieces. All I could hear was screaming and shouting. I opened my eyes and the sun stung them. I looked around to see medal everywhere, I saw someone who had scratches and scars. "What happened?" I asked "oh thank god" the lady ran over to me. "What Happened?" I repeated. "We were in a plane crash; no one thought you would wake up." "Why?" I asked "look at yourself." I scanned my body to find that I had the huge wing of the plane on me from the chest down.

I tied to move my arms but I could only move my right arm. I looked over to my left and saw my left arm was completely gone. Then, I fainted.

**so in the next chap there will be a little bit of amandas pov, she is the lady who bella talked to. plz review. :D **

next update:_ tomorow or friday :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy **

**disclamer, i dont own twilight :(**

**Edward's pov **

I waited another hour to see if Bella would call. I got nothing. I decided to try calling the air port to see if they knew where they were.

**E= Edward **

**A= air port **

"Hello. Seattle air lines speaking, how may I help you?"- A

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with whoever is tracking the planes."-E

"Ok, hold on a moment sir." – A

I could hear the music in the background.

"Hello?" – A

"Yes I was wondering if you were tracking flight 105." – E

"I am sorry sir but for some reason the monitor stopped tracking that flight about a 3 hour's ago when it was flying over Colorado, we think it may have crashed over a remote area." – A

I crushed the phone in a million pieces. I sank to my knees. _I have to find my Bella._ And with that thought, I made my way to Colorado.

**Amanda's pov **

When we crashed, I woke up feeling offal pain in my leg. I looked up to see it was completely mangled. A man started walking over to me and said, "Let me look at your leg, I am a doctor." So he fixed up my leg the best he could, he was in the plane crash too but he only had a few bad scrapes, nothing serious.

"Someone come quickly." We heard someone call. So we all followed her to find a beautiful young girl, stained with blood, under the wing of the plane. She was also asleep. "Her left arm is completely gone." We heard someone say.

"Let me see." Said the doctor. Her arm was bleeding a lot so the doctor got a water bottle, poured it over her arm, and wrapped it in gauze from the first aid kit. "She probably will not wake up, but let's wait and see." Said the doctor.

**ok so like today iwas all like to my friend,"do you know what makes people really happy." and he was like, "playing pokemon, beating up kids, eating ice cream, then rinse and repeat." and i was like "ummmmm." **

**review. **

_next update: tommorow_


	4. Chapter 4

**ok if i get alot of good reveiws, follows and faves, i will post a really long chapter sometime this weekend, Enjoy**

**disclamer: i dont own twilight blah blah blah blah**

**Edward's pov **

As I was running I called Carlisle.

**E= Edward **

**C= Carlisle **

_Hello? - C _

_Carlisle, we have an emergency. – E _

_What is it? – C _

_Well Bella's flight never made it in so I called the air port and they said that they think that it crashed somewhere in Colorado. – E _

_Well that is a big problem, where are you? – C _

_I am running to Colorado. – E _

_Ok, I will call the rest of the family and then we will meet up with you. – C _

_Ok bye – E _

_Bye – C _

Hold on my love.

**Carlisle's pov **

I told Esme and she started freaking out. When I called everyone, they did too. Now we were all running towards Edward.

"How could I not have seen this!?"

Asked Alice.

Finally we caught up with Edward.

_Edward we are here. – C _

"We have to find the wreck." Said Edward_. _We kept running until I smelt something. "Blood, and lots of it." I said.

"Jasper, stay here."

It must be the crash. I hoped. And so we ran towards the blood.

_next update: long chap this weekend if i get reviews, faves and followers._


	5. Chapter 5

**srry its short but this just seemed like the right place to stop, hey the shorter, the more i update,enjoy **

**disclamer: blah blah blah, you know the drill i dont own twilight**

**Bella's pov**

When I became conscious again, I saw that it was night time and everyone was huddled around a small fire. One man noticed I was awake and came over to me. He smiled and said, "My name is . I am afraid that I have to tell you bad wing of the plane is crushing down on you and shutting down your organs. By my calculations you have at the most two hours to live." The only thoughts that ran through my head were _Edward, voltori._ Then I fainted again.

I woke up with a sharp paid in my stomach and I thought, _this is the end. _All of the sudden I heard a rustling noise in the trees and I saw a bunch of blurs. They all stopped and looked at me. Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme… and Edward.

**Edward's pov **

As I saw my Bella lying there, my heart crushed. I sped over to her faster than I have ever run in my life. "Edward" she crocked. "Oh Bella!" I sobbed. I scanned Bella. The giant wing of the plane was on her. My eyes widened. Bella must have noticed because she said, "Edward, my arm is also gone." If my heart was beating I would have had a heart attack. I sobbed very loudly. "Edward I am also dying, my vision is blurry and my heart is straining." She sobbed, I sobbed too. Her last words were, "Don't kill yourself." I started crying. Carlisle ran over to me and said, "Her heart is still beating, change her while you can son, before it's too late." Without a second thought I bit her arm and her neck. Then Emmett, jasper, and Carlisle helped me get the wing off her. Her body was mangled crushed and bloody. I let out a sob. Then I grabbed her in my arms and looked at Carlisle. "We will help the other passengers." He said. I ran home as fast as I could.

I was worried about how silent she was but there was nothing I could do. I just put her on my black couch and waited for my love to awaken.

**reveiw **

_next update, tommorow_


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. **

**ok so i have another story now, it is called ****_Shooting stars, sinking ships. _**

**so i am going to alternait which story i update each day. like today, i updated my other story, so tommorow i will update this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey i am sorry but i am not able to update today i am really busy but i promise i will try to update both of my stories, again i am really sorry. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's pov**

I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me. _How could I do this to Edward?! _I thought. All of the sudden I felt a small burning sensation in my heart and it kept getting bigger and bigger. _God someone kill me!_ It felt like I was being lit on fire.

I wanted to scream but I was being held prisoner by the darkness. I don't know if it had been hours, days, weeks, months, or years but finally the burning got duller and duller. Finally it stopped all together and I opened my eyes to a bright new world.

**Edward's pov **

I saw her eyes open up and I said "love?"

"Edward?" and then she ran over and kissed me with passion. Then she must have noticed something because she looked to her left, her eyes got huge and she yelled "holy crow! My arms back!" 

**cliffy! srry its so short. **

_next chap: tommorow or tuseday _

**oh and read my new storey shooting stars, sinking ships**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god i am soooooooo sorry, i psted a new chap a few days ago but i just relised, it never got posted, i am going to add another one in a few minutes as an appoligy :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Srry for it being short, i gjust did not want to go to bella and edward yet i want to keep you in suspence. enjoy **

**disclamer!**

**Carlisle's pov **

As Edward ran Bella home, the rest of us helped the other passengers, they saw us and someone yelled, "Oh thank god!"

"Who are you?" another asked. "We are Bella's family." I replied. "Oh how is she." Someone asked.

"My son is taking her to the …. Um ….. Hospital now." I was not sure what to say because what would they say if I said he was taking her back to the house. "We are here to help you." Esme said. We sent jasper out a few minutes ago to get help. "Our son Jasper is getting help right now." I smiled at them, the girls looked as if they would faint and Esme growled. Now they just looked frightened.

I just hoped Bella was ok.

_Next chap: prob tommorw, not sure_


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy **

**disclamer i do not own twilight :(**

**Edward's pov **

"Holy crow my arms back!"

"Yes love, your arms back." I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"My best guess is that the venom healed your arm, just like the rest of you." I said. Ohh she mouthed.

Before she could say anything else I reached over and kissed her passionately. She tangled her fingers in my hair. I kissed her even harder and pushed her back. I stopped to take an unnecessary breath. Bella looked at me and stuck out her bottom lip which made me laugh.

Then something dawned on me. "Ohh, love I am so sorry, you must be In great pain right now from the thirst!" "Not really." She replied. That shocked me but I let it slide. "Well let's go hunting just to be sure, please."I begged sticking out my bottom lip. She giggled at that. "Ok Edward, you win." I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Then I started running with Bella right on my heels. I smelt some deer and stopped. Bella stopped right next to me. "Ok love, tell me what you hear and smell."

"I smell….. Deer blood?" I nodded "and I hear a faint heart beat."

"Yes, ok love just let your instincts take over." I watched as my Bella ran over and drained two whole Deer. She walked over to me looking at her arm and then smiled, "Works good as new." She said.

Just then I heard a heard a rustle in the bushes and got in my crouching position as did Bella. We were getting ready when he walked out of the bushes.

_Jacob. _

**_OHH NO, what will jacob say about vamp bella, cliffy, i am evil mwahahaha,please dont hate me oh and comment if you like my story AND one directions new song _**_live while were young __**i already bought it! **_

_next update, prob suday i am not sure because i have to go to my cousins B day party_


	12. Chapter 12

**srry its so short i am limeted on time today. enjoy **

**disclamer:i do not own twilight :(**

**Bella's pov **

Finally, I got to go hunting with Edward while he watched, I pounced on the Deer, its warm satisfying liquid pouring into my mouth and sliding down my dry throat. Then I drained one more. I walked back over to Edward and started studying my arm. I smiled and said "Works good as new."

Just then we heard a rustle in the bushes and Edward and I got into our crouching positions. We watched as JACOB walked through the trees. "Cullen, this leech is not welcome here." He said. "Don't you know who I am Jake?" I said sadly. He thought about it for a second then gasped. "B-B-Bella?" Jake whispered shakily. "Yes Jake."

"How did this happen!?" Jake growled. Then I watched in horror as Jake phased and pounced at Edward.

_next update; prob tommorow, iam not sure_


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

**disclamer, i dont own twilight :(**

**Edwards's pov **

As Jacob pounced on me my instincts kicked in. I started growling and I threw Jake into a tree. He looked shocked for a second and quickly recovered. He ran back at me but all of the sudden I heard my Bella yell "Stop!" me and Jake both stopped to look at her. "Jake, the reason I am a vampire, is because my plane crashed and I was dying." Bella said. "I would rather you be dead than one of them." Jake said.

"Yes, I think we established that about 2 months ago Jake." Said my Bella.

"Jake, I think you need to leave, you broke the treaty, again! By coming into our land." I said calmly. "If you leave now we will not tell Sam."

"Fine, but this is not the last you will see of me!"

And with that, Jake ran back into trees.

_next update: prob tommorow or wendsday_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey i am sorry i have not been updating but i have been really busy, i promis i will update both of my stories tommorow tnx. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy**

**Disclamer: i dont own twilight:(**

**Bella's pov **

I was furious; I could not believe Jacob had the nerve to do that. Now he's probably going to run off and tattle. Then I remembered Edward. I ran over to him. "Are you all right?!" I asked franticly. "Yes Bella, I am fine." He replied. "Let's get out of here." I said. And with that, I grabbed his hand and ran off into the woods.

3 3 -ooooooooooooooooooo-33

When we got back to the house, I ran upstairs and flopped down on the bed, I was mentally exhausted. I heard Edwards's footsteps coming up the stairs. "Are you alright love, can I come in?" He asked. "Yes and yes." I said. He opened the door and walked in. then he sat down next to me. "Why don't we just relax for the rest of the day." He suggested. "That sounds like a great Idea." I said. And with that, I sunk into peaceful bliss.

**yha so i know this chap is sort of short and boring but i will try my best to do better, i am running out of ideas, please give me some! **

**plz review**


	16. Chapter 16

**srry its been so long i have been busy and sick, its that time of year where i live. enjoy **

**disclamer, i do not own twilight :(**

**Alice's pov **

"NO!" I screamed. "What is it Alice?!" asked Carlisle. We were all running home after we got the survivors to a hospital. "Jacob see's Bella, he attacks Edward and Bella stops them. Jacob was just bluffing when he said he was going to tell the pack but it accidentally leaked into the packs mind and now they are going to start a war!"

"Oh my!" said Esme.

"We better get back." Said Carlisle.

When we got back we saw Edward and Bella laying on the bed in Edwards's room that we used to use for Bella. "OMG, are you guys ok!?" I screamed

They both jumped up startled but when they noticed it was me they calmed down. "Yes Alice we are fine but…." I could not hear what she said after that because I got another vision.

_Alice's vision _

_"Edward….. We want you to kill her." "NO NO NO!" screamed Edward. "She is to immune. Ether you kill her, or we will." "__**YOU WILL NOT PUT YOUR FILTHEY HANDS ON BELLA!**__" _And then it all went black as I moaned and sank to the floor.

_The wolfs and voltori. _

_**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW, IT WILL CURE MY COLD BECAUSE YOU WARM MY**__** HEART!**__ (I REALLY DONT KNOW IF WARMTH KILLS GERMS BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER) _


	17. Chapter 17

**ok so iam really sorry that i have not been updating and that this is just an A/:N but i have been really busy and i just needed to tell you guys that i will not update till probably late next week because as you may know there is a hurricane neer cuba and it is coming up close to where i live, it wont be too strong but it will probably nock out cable and power for a few days so i will not be updating. **

**see yha **

**love:102199 3 :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay i lived but my friends house sadly got washed away :( i was without cable for a little while but now were good. **

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

**Edward's pov **

I watched Alice's vision in horror. _The voltori want me to kill Bella! But why me? And what do they mean by "She's too immune. _

"Edward! What did Alice see?!" I heard Bella scream.

"Nothing you need to worry about love." I did not need her to be stressed out as well.

"Edward," she said sternly, "I am not a human any more, I can handle it."

"I know that Bella but plea-"I started but she interrupted me.

"Fine, I will just ask Alice."

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked.

"It's the wolfs and the Voltori, they are both coming for us."

Bella gasped. "I get the wolfs but why the voltori?" Bella asked.

"They said you were too immune but I have no idea what that means." Said Alice.

"Why does everyone always want me dead? What did I do?"

And she was about to say something else but she was cut off by a loud _"Crash"_ down stairs. Followed by growling and the smell of mutt's.


	19. Chapter 19

soooooo sorry for my absence i have been busy but i promise i will update all my storys by sunday prob not thusday because it is tnx giving and prob not saturday cuz i have my B-Day party but i will update soon. also...**who saw braking dawn part 2?! i did. i am seeing it again wendsday. it was awsome if u have not seen it alredy go now. i almost cried at the part with carlisle. i am giving no more away. if u agree with my statement comment** below._ love yall _

_love, 102199_


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry for the short chap i am REALLY tired i will try to update again asap enjoy **

**disclamer: roses are red vilots are blue i dont own twilight and neither do you. **

**Bella's pov**

Everyone always wants me dead. I thought as we ran downstairs to the dogs. "What do you want Mutts?" Edward asked harshly. We waited a second then he said, "They are angry that Bella is a vampire." "We had to change her or she would have died." Carlisle said calmly.

"We don't want any trouble." Jacob growled then Edward said, "Wait don't fight with us, help us the voltori are coming and we need help. Will you stand with us?" We waited a second and the Edward sighed a sigh of relief. "They will help us and not fight with us." He said "But we need to start getting prepared for them coming. We need to train."


	21. Chapter 21

**OMC i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating i am cray busy but i will update ASAP and i am abandoning some storys so i will put a list next time i update (if i remember)**


End file.
